


Personally Yours

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Hermione's meddling in Harry's love life finally pays off, though not quite the way she'd expected.Short, fluffy, and sorta funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Personally Yours

“Hermione! You cannot do this. When he finds out, and he will, you know; when he finds out, he will murder you. Not in your sleep, mind you. He will murder you in cold blood at the breakfast table.” Ron was pale; it was entirely too early to deal with his wife’s incessant meddling.

Hermione Weasley laughed at her husband of five years and continued to write. “He will not. Our Harry hasn’t had a date, since…well, since the last time we set him up. He needs to find someone and settle down. We’re not children anymore. He needs a good man in his life.”

Ron Weasley rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He loved his wife, he really did, but she was going to get him killed if she didn’t stop trying to marry off Harry to the first available wizard. She’d been shocked; they both had been, when Harry had told them he was gay. Once Hermione had gotten over it, the last two years had been a non stop effort to get him settled. Maybe Harry didn’t want to be settled. Ron didn’t know. He just didn’t want his friend to be angry with his wife…again.

He glanced down to see what Hermione was scheming to do to the poor man this time. She had a copy of _Gay Wizarding Weekly_ in front of her, open to the Personals section. Her tongue was clamped between her teeth and she was scribbling on parchment, while consulting the magazine. He wished she’d just concentrate on her Librarian duties instead. He sighed again, he had lessons to prepare himself; nobody was more surprised than Ron was when he offered a job as Professor of a brand new course being offered at Hogwarts, mostly at Harry’s insistence. Ron taught Wizarding Culture to muggle born or muggle raised students. He also taught a few adult seminars for muggles who were married to witches or wizards, or those who otherwise needed to learn the intricacies of the Wizarding world.

Harry of course, was teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, and had been for the past two years. He’d taken three years after the defeat of Voldemort to see the world, to experience life beyond Hogwart’s, beyond being the Boy Who Lived and the Man Who Defeated Voldemort. Once the celebrations were over, once he’d made sure that Sirius Black and Severus Snape had received the honors, credit and exoneration they were due, he’d disappeared. He kept in regular contact with Ron, and Hermione, and Sirius, of course, but nobody had seen him from the day he left until the day he walked back into Hogwart’s as a Professor. Well, he supposed the Headmaster had either seen him or corresponded with him, but nobody else, really.

Rather, until the day he’d ridden back to Hogwarts. Somewhere along the line, Harry had acquired a motorbike, a large gleaming black and silver contraption. He preferred his motorbike to his broom nowadays. He’d changed quite a lot in those three years, thought Ron, both inside and out. He’d gotten taller, and more muscular. He’d had his vision corrected, and no longer needed the round spectacles that made him so easily recognizable as a child. His hair had grown longer; reaching to his shoulder blades; he wore it tied neatly at the nape of his neck, using a variety of colorful leather ties to keep it out of the way. Most dramatic of the changes was his hard won maturity and grace. He’d spent time in Egypt and Tibet, learning advanced defensive and offensive magic, martial arts and Eastern Philosophy. He’d had lovers, Ron knew that from Harry’s letters to them; nobody had truly touched his heart, though.

He’d arrived three days before the start of the school year, and Ron had barely recognized him. The roar of the bike brought him and the rest of the staff outside. After staring for a moment, Hermione was running across the courtyard and throwing herself into his arms. Her happy tears and gleeful shout of his name finally convinced Ron that he was seeing Harry. He’d run over to join them and the three hugged fiercely. Albus was coming towards them next, to welcome Harry home. Then Snape, of course, had to snark at him, and ruin the mood. He remembered that supercilious voice so well, even more than two years later.

“Well, Mr. Potter. I see you still feel the need to make a spectacle of yourself.” The dour Potions Master had sneered, as he always did around Harry.

Ron remembered thinking then that Harry’s easy deflection of the insult marked well just how much he’d changed in terms of character. He’d batted his eyes playfully at the older man and with his cheekiest grin, he’d stated, “Of course, Sir. I did it just for you, knowing how much you love a good spectacle. I know how much the roar of a bike excites you.” He winked at the older man, but his eyes had dared Snape to continue his tirade. 

Oddly enough, Snape had backed down. He simply flushed and turned away, leaving Harry to greet the rest of the staff. After that, Snape had been markedly less surly towards Harry, and was, on occasion, civil to the younger man. Nowadays, they had a relatively easy friendship going. Snape was still not what one would call good tempered, but he was a good deal more approachable, as though being called on his rudeness had made him see it clearly for the first time. Ron was glad something had made the man easier to deal with; he was a font of wisdom with regard to Wizarding customs and Ron had managed to learn a lot from him over the years. The only time he was surly now was at the week ends. Ron snorted to himself; leave it to Snape to not enjoy time off from teaching.

He turned his attention back to his wayward wife and groaned with apprehension. Harry was really going to hex her good this time. She was showing him the personal ad she’d written, and explaining that replies would go to an owl office box in Hogsmeade. Then they’d be relayed to Harry. If she sent it off today, he could expect results by Monday. She said she’d tell him at breakfast, so he wouldn’t be so surprised at the amount of post he’d be getting. Unable to dissuade his wife, he reluctantly read the ad.

_GMW, 23, six feet tall, black hair, green eyes, seeking older (35 and up) GMW for friendship, dating, possible LTR. A romantic soul with a hesitant heart. Toned, tan and rather dangerous. Likes to travel, loves quiet evenings at home. Excellent cook, former Seeker. Likes Quidditch, motorbikes, moonlit walks, fine brandy, quiet dinners, books, classical music, martial arts, and defensive magic. Those allergic to snakes need not apply. Leave your emotional baggage behind. Be adventurous, open, honest, loving, intelligent, and unattached. Ultimate goal: marriage and a family. Apply to Owl Box 394, Hogsmeade Owl Office._

“What is GMW, love?” Ron was puzzled.

Hermione laughed. “GMW stands for gay male wizard; it’s so the bisexuals don’t bother him, and the witches leave him alone.” 

“Good choice of words, there, Hermione. He’s still going to hex you to death in front of my eyes, I tell you.”

She laughed him off, read it over one more time, then added one more thing before the box number.

_Prefers tall, dark, intellectual, compelling men. Blondes need not apply._

Ron chuckled over that. Harry had systematically rejected every man Hermione had tried to set him up with, but was most vocal about disliking the blonde snotty ones. He’d had one date with Draco Malfoy and nearly killed the man before the first course of their meal was delivered. Draco still wasn’t over it, according to the latest gossip.

Hermione sealed the parchment and sent it off to the magazine. Ron hoped he wouldn’t be a widower by the time the responses began to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning, they both made sure to arrive early for breakfast, sitting one chair apart, so that Harry would be between them when he arrived. The rest of the table was full of faculty. Snape, Ron noticed, was sitting across the table from them and a few chairs down, talking quietly with Albus. Harry, as usual was the last to arrive, robes askew. He’d overslept, again. He sank gratefully into the chair and poured himself a cup of hot strong tea, then tapped his plate for his usual breakfast of poached eggs, bacon, toast and fried potatoes. He was a creature of habit, eating the same breakfast every morning.

“Good morning, Harry. How was your weekend?” Hermione kept her expression sweetly concerned, and her voice quiet. It didn’t have the desired effect.

“Bloody awful and well you know it!” The retort flew out of his mouth and slapped her down mildly. “No more, Hermione, I mean it. No more blind dates. No more friend of a friend things. No more cousin things. No more. I can find my own man in my own good time, really.” Harry’s eyes were snapping with green fire and outraged feelings. 

“If that man, and I use the term loosely, is what you seriously think I’d be attracted to, you have some distinct problems with recognizing decent men, Hermione!” He glanced apologetically at his best mate. “Sorry, Ron. Can’t you do something about her?”

Ron noticed Professor Snape following this exchange with great interest. He shook his head at Harry, somewhat surprised at the Potions Master’s interest. Harry didn’t notice, and he kept right on fussing at Hermione. 

Hermione was giving as good as she got, or trying to. “Harry James Potter, you are just too picky. What on earth was wrong with Lance? He’s a perfectly respectable Auror, a nice man, and he’s simply beautiful.”

Harry stared at her in disbelief. “He may be mildly attractive, but I don’t like Gilderoy Lockhart look-alikes, Hermione! He was entirely too poofy for me. You know I like masculine men. If I wanted a woman, I’d be with one. If I was attracted to women, I’d likely be your brother in law by now.” He snorted at the very idea. He loved Ginny, but not that way. 

“Aside from that, he had about eight hands, and a decidedly unwholesome fascination with my forehead. Kept asking what it felt like to defeat Voldemort.” He looked down, embarrassed. He hated it when people reacted to his reputation rather than himself.

“Look, Hermione, I know you mean well, but you have got to stop. You’re driving me mad. I am perfectly happy with my life the way it is. When the right man comes along, I’ll know it.” He looked into her eyes desperately, willing her to understand.

“I want someone who sees ME, not the Boy Who Lived. Not the Man Who Hexed Voldemort. Me. Harry James Potter, the man. I want someone I can talk to, someone who can talk to me without stuttering. I want someone who isn’t interested in fame or the media…or the size of my…vault.” He smirked at her, making both meanings of the double entendre quite clear. She blushed in response, but mercifully kept her mouth shut.

“I don’t care about looks; what’s outside doesn’t matter very much to me. I want someone who can make my blood sing with merely a look; someone who will always be there, and who will let me be there for him. I want someone who wants marriage, bonding and children. Bonus points if they’re taller than I am, older than I am, and if they have a nicely rounded arse.” He laughed suddenly, listening to himself describing his dream mate. It would likely never happen, but he hadn’t completely given up hope.

Across the table and down a few seats, one Severus Snape was finding it very difficult to breathe, much less eat. How had he not realized this about the boy? Man, he corrected himself. He hadn’t known the younger man was gay; he’d assumed all those dates he’d heard Mrs. Weasley setting him up for were with witches. It drove him mad to hear Potter talk about his dates; evidently it made him so unbalanced he’d failed to note that all those dates were with men. He leaned forward slightly to catch the rest of the conversation, a burgeoning hope in his chest making him flush.

“Oh, Harry. I’m sorry. No more set ups, I promise.” Hermione was gazing at him with distress clearly etched on her features. “Erm…I have something to tell you. You won’t like it, but you can just ignore it when it happens, all right?”

Harry was glaring at her, already angry at whatever she’d done. “I said. No more blind dates, Hermione. Period.”

“That’s not it. I put a personal ad in Gay Wizard Weekly for you. The owls will start arriving today, with the responses.”

“WHAT!” Now Harry’s eyes were flashing green sparks. He radiated annoyance and leashed power. “You advertised my lack of romantic ability in a MAGAZINE?!”

He was clearly trying very hard not to hex her. Snape found it all rather arousing, to say the least. He began to smirk; he’d have to read his copy of GWW as soon as he had a free period, so he could see which ad was Harry’s. Perhaps he’d answer it. Severus Snape began to do what he did best; plot and scheme. He did not want to be discovered too soon, if he decided to go through with this. Neither did he want Harry to toss his response unopened.

There was a loud flutter overhead as the morning owl delivery began to appear. No less than five envelopes were dropped in front of Harry’s plate. He moaned in embarrassment. 

Hermione! I am going to kill you, I swear. I’ll wait till Albus finds a new Librarian, but that’s it, really!” He looked at the envelopes suspiciously, as though they were going to explode. Then he opened the first one. Then he began to laugh.

“This one’s a hundred and five years old and an interior decorator. I prefer older men, but that’s a bit ridiculous. No, I can’t do this.” He shook his head, tossed it aside. Snape noticed the outside of the envelopes all said Box 394. He filed that away for future reference. 

Harry stopped in mid sentence, and thought for a moment. “Hermione. I may not kill you after all. Let me see that ad. I know you have a copy of the magazine in your bag, don’t you?” She blushed again and handed it over. He flipped through it, scanning the columns at the back. He found it finally. He read it out loud, eyebrows cocked at her, beginning to grin. Ron breathed a sigh of relief; he apparently was going to remain a happily married man for the foreseeable future. He decided to keep an eye on Harry just to be sure.

Harry was questioning his wife. “How did you know I prefer tall, dark and brainy types? You’ve certainly never set me up with one. Rather dangerous? I don’t bite…much.” He snorted again in amusement. “Hmm. You could have left out the romantic bits. I don’t care for poncy mincing gits.” He glared at her.

“I am going to allow you to live, ONLY because you’ve made it impossible for these people to know exactly who I am in advance. Therefore, it’s barely possible I might actually find someone who likes me, rather than my name. I’ll give it a try. Be warned, Hermione. If this doesn’t work, you are not to scheme anything else on my behalf. Do you promise?”

Solemnly, she nodded. “I promise. I am sorry, Harry. It’s just that I want you to be happy, like we are.” She beamed at her husband.

Harry sighed. “I know you do, love. I know you do.”

He read the other four responses, and a few more that had arrived while he was contemplating the whole mess she’d started. Some he laughed at, some he threw out in disgust. Two he put to the side. “I may answer these two. I’ll think about it, at least.” He glanced at his watch. “Bloody Hell! I’ve got lessons in ten minutes, I’ve got to go. Ron will you slide these under my door, please?”

Ron nodded, took the envelopes and headed off towards Harry’s quarters in the west wing of the castle. He didn’t notice Snape following him; the older man didn’t know where Harry’s quarters actually were, but he thought it would be a good idea to find out. Once the route and location were fixed in his mind, he headed off to his own office to begin composing a response. He pored over the GWW ad endlessly, then he realized he’d have been tempted to answer this ad, even not knowing who the ad was for. 

Severus Snape was a lonely man, and he knew it. After the war, he’d had the opportunity to change his life, but he chose not to. He was happy at Hogwarts; as happy as he would be anywhere else, he supposed. He’d been contemplating retiring and doing something else, when Harry had returned to Hogwarts. He was so shocked at the other man’s newfound maturity, attractive appearance, and ability to so casually return the insult he’d flung out of habit that all thoughts of retirement had flown out of his head.

He’d been forced to look at his demeanor and see how it put people off him. He didn’t like that much; there wasn’t a lot he could do to change people’s opinions now, but he’d found himself trying to be less reserved, less sarcastic, and more approachable. As a result, he’d developed a tentative friendship with, and intense crush on, the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. He felt he had developed, if not friendships, then positive working relationships, with the other teachers, as well. He was still snarky, but there was less malice in his tone.

In short, Severus Snape was as happy as he thought he was ever going to be with his life. Now, he saw a bare shadow of the happiness he might be able to ultimately embrace. He didn’t know if he could love anybody; he knew he was intensely attracted to the younger man. He knew he respected and liked him. He’d see how far those feelings got him, at any rate. 

He thought perhaps Harry liked him, too; they chatted regularly in the teacher’s common area as they marked papers for their classes. Occasionally, they had a game of chess, or a drink in Snape’s rooms. He’d said he didn’t care much for looks. Snape knew that wasn’t true; some basic attraction had to exist. Snape did not attempt to kid himself. He knew he wasn’t a model. However, since the defeat of Voldemort, he wasn’t quite as homely as he had been. 

With regular meals, rest and an absence of the stresses he’d been living under for more than twenty years, he’d gained some bulk as he was finally able to enjoy meals again. It was difficult to eat properly when one was a spy, and Voldemort’s favored Death Eater. His skin was a more healthy olive tone instead of merely sallow now that he had the time and inclination to go outside without worrying that he’d be murdered. He didn’t spend time brewing poisons anymore, so his hair had regained the shine and body it had had in his youth. His hands were still stained from potions ingredients, but he thought somehow that Harry wouldn’t mind. 

He wanted the younger man to want him for himself, so decided that he would be completely honest in his response to the ad. He would also begin a subtle campaign to win him over in person. He needed more information to do that, though. Reluctantly he decided to seek help from those who knew Harry best.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After his last class, Snape headed to the library, hoping to engage in conversation with Mrs. Weasley. Luckily, she was still there. He spoke quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“Mrs. Weasley, I’d like a word, please.” She goggled at him. Never had Severus Snape said please to another human being, that she knew of. She came out from behind the desk rather anxiously.

“What is it, Professor? I’ve told you; call me Hermione.” He decided he needed to be on familiar terms with her if his campaign was going to succeed.

“Very well. Please call me Severus, then. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, but I overheard your conversation with Harry this morning.”

She was staring at him. The man was flushed. What on Earth? “Yes?”

“I didn’t realize he was gay. I thought we were friends. Why wouldn’t he have mentioned it?” He let his voice trail off, knowing she’d think his feelings were hurt and feel compelled to comfort him.

“He has this thing about telling people, except his family and very close friends. He told us when he first knew it himself, because it was such a shift in perception for him. After that, he said that since he hadn’t announced it when he started dating girls, he certainly wasn’t going to announce that he’d figured out he wanted to seek for the other team. People would figure it out in their own time and accept it or not. He wasn’t going to make a point of notifying people unless they had a reason to know.”

Hermione grimaced. Why was the man so interested? She watched Severus carefully. His eyes were a bit dilated; there was a faint flush on his pale face. Surely not….she thought to herself. Then…perhaps, she thought again. She decided to continue giving Severus some basic information; she knew Harry wouldn’t mind.

“He wasn’t trying to keep it from you, Severus, he’s just a very private person; it likely didn’t come up in your conversations. He doesn’t hide it, but he doesn’t advertise, either. He hates publicity of any kind; you know that.”

Severus nodded. “I still wish I’d known. You see, I thought I was the only one at Hogwart’s. It’s…nice…to know I’m not.” Now the chit was staring at him again.

“Severus, I had no idea. I confess I’d never really thought about it. Are you involved with anyone?” He shook his head. Ahh, finally. THAT was the information he’d wanted to convey. He knew her over active tongue wouldn’t allow her to keep that news to herself. So far, so good. Maybe if Harry knew he was gay, he’d begin to see him in a different light.

They talked for a bit longer. Severus learned that Harry liked flowers, that his favorite food was chocolate desserts. He learned that his favorite colors were blue and silver. He learned that, while Harry had had several relationships and dated quite a bit, he’d never been in love. He learned that Harry hated the club scene and refused to go. Severus breathed a sigh of relief at that. He hated the clubs, too. They were generally full of idiotic twits with no conversational skills. They parted a short while later, but not before Severus had procured an invitation to their usual Friday night outing at The Three Broomsticks. He needed to see Harry in a social setting, and this was his best bet.

Satisfied with the encounter, he returned to his rooms to work some more on his response to Harry’s ad. He’d use silver paper and blue ink, with a silver envelope. He’d attach a small nosegay of flowers, as well. That would ensure that his response didn’t get tossed without Harry reading it. In the meantime, he’d chat up his prospective partner on Friday night. 

When Friday arrived, Severus was nervous as a schoolboy. He dressed carefully, choosing a silk shirt of deepest burgundy, and charcoal trousers. He tucked these into black leather ankle boots, added a silver pendant in the shape of an emerald eyed snake and he was nearly ready. Over this outfit, he chose everyday robes of burgundy shot with silver threads. He surveyed himself in the mirror and decided he’d do. He made his way upstairs. Hermione had said they’d meet in the Great Hall and go from there.

As he walked into the Hall, Harry stopped dead. WHO was that gorgeous man coming towards them? He elbowed Hermione, hissing, “If this is another setup, ‘Mione, you are going to be one very sorry witch.” Hermione just giggled and walked forward.

“Hello Severus, I’m glad you finally decided to join us.” She bussed him on the cheek, whispering to him, “You look fabulous!” He blushed fiercely. She’d decided that week that she knew what Severus was about, and she’d decided to contain her disbelief. After all, there were stranger couples in the world, probably. 

He turned to Harry. “Good evening, Harry. I hope you don’t mind. Hermione said the staff generally gets together on Friday evenings for a drink and some relaxation.”

Harry goggled. “Hello, Severus. Of course I don’t mind.” You look dead sexy, man. Oh Gods, where had THAT thought come from? Harry hadn’t had thoughts like that about his former teacher since seventh year. Oh help. He stared, frankly and appreciatively, while the other man greeted his best friend.

“Hello, Ron. Was the book I sent over on Wizarding marriages helpful for your lesson?”

Ron could only stare. Then he nodded. Then he stared some more. Then he gulped. To his emotionally uncomplicated mind, it looked very much like Severus Snape was going to become his honorary brother in law at some point. Was that really such a bad thing? He didn’t know; he simply couldn’t think. Finally he found his voice. “Yes, thanks. Shall we go? If we don’t get there soon, Rosmerta will give our table to someone else.”

They headed out to the apparition point and seconds later were standing in front of the pub. It was already fairly well populated and Severus could hear music; it wasn’t classical, but it was nice, nonetheless. Something vaguely Celtic, he thought. 

Harry leaned over to tell him. “This is a group that specializes in the ancient Celtic ballads. Some are rather slow and romantic, some are pretty intense. On rare occasion, they play something a person can dance to.” 

Severus nodded. They found their table and sat down. Soon enough Rosmerta swept through the crowd, bringing a bucket of butterbeers, a bottle of brandy, and another of scotch. A bottle of firewhiskey rounded out the libations. Harry turned to Severus. “Do you want to order anything, or will this do?”

Severus pointed at the brandy. “That’s one of my favorite brands.” Harry poured them both a drink.

“Mine too. Good thing; the twins are coming later, they’ll want the scotch.”

Severus smirked. “Are those two still in one piece? I’d thought sure they would have blown themselves to Kingdom Come already, based on the number of explosions they caused in my classroom.”

Harry chuckled. “They still make things explode regularly. Just now, they get paid for it.” He explained about the business the twins owned and that he’d helped fund. Severus was asking questions about the business, when Harry turned at a tap on his shoulder.

It was Draco Malfoy, looking miserable. The poor boy was pale as a ghost. He started when he saw Severus. “Hello, Professor Snape. What are you doing here? This doesn’t seem like your cup of tea, somehow.”

Severus sneered lightly at the boy. “It’s not tea, it’s brandy. What do you want?”

Harry sighed. “He wants to drive me mad, Severus. Excuse me a moment, will you?” He stood and walked away a few steps, pulling Draco with him. Severus heard Harry’s voice, telling Draco to just leave him be. He didn’t quite catch Draco’s whiney pout, but he could imagine. He shuddered and sipped his brandy, enjoying the music and trying to fight off the urge to punch the young Malfoy in the nose.

Harry returned a few moments later, sans Draco. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Severus. Hermione set me up on a blind date with him a few months ago. Now he simply will not go away. Now he thinks we’re dating.” He gestured between them.

Ahh, the perfect introduction. Severus raised an eyebrow. “The Man Who Defeated Voldemort is a ponce? I had no idea.”

Harry flushed. “Well, there was no reason for you to know, really. I, however, am not a ponce. I’m gay. I’m queer. I’m homosexual. I am not a ponce.” Harry glared at him and Severus chuckled.

“It’s still so easy to get a rise out of you; relax, I was teasing you a bit. Why don’t you want to date Draco?”

Harry grinned at him. “He’s entirely too high maintenance. Too interested in publicity and money. Too skinny. Too blonde. Kisses like a dead fish.” He shuddered lightly.

Severus’ voice turned to a purr. “What does the great Harry Potter seek in a mate, then?”

Harry grew thoughtful. He was just opening his mouth to answer, certain the older man was flirting with him, when the twins arrived and pounced on him.

“Oi! Harry, we haven’t…”said Fred.

“…seen you since yesterday, and we…”said George.

“…needed to tell you. The new Glitter Gum…”said Fred.

“…really works. We just need…”said George.

“…a test subject. Please?” said Fred, batting his eyelashes at Harry.

Harry threw back his head and laughed. “Not a chance boys. The last time you tested something on me, I woke up in silver sandals and eyeliner. Need I remind you again? I don’t do drag. Ever.”

They laughed uproariously at him. Then they stopped, staring curiously at Professor Snape.

“Good evening, Professor. We never thought…”said George.

“…that we’d see you in such a place, actually having…”said Fred.

“…a bit of fun. Welcome to our…”said George.

“…home away from home.” said Fred.

The twins were a bit more observant than their demeanor would make one think; they saw their former Professor watching Harry from beneath his half lidded eyes. They decided this was going to be a fun evening.

Severus inclined his head graciously and cracked open the bottle of scotch for the boys. They poured themselves hefty drinks and joined the general conversation.

Hermione’s voice was the next to intrude. “Harry! Look. Over there.” She pointed. “It’s Oliver.” She referred to Harry’s first semi serious relationship, Oliver Wood.

Harry’s face lit up. “I’ll be right back. I haven’t seen him in months!” He made his way to the bar. The twins lost no time in telling Severus just exactly what Harry and Oliver had been to one another.

Severus watched with displeasure as the younger man stepped into Wood’s embrace, kissing him lightly on the cheek. The two fell into conversation and moments later, Harry was dragging him across the bar.

Oliver greeted Severus courteously. “It’s good to see you again, Professor.” He raised his arm to signal Rosmerta; when she arrived, he ordered new bottles of brandy and scotch, as well as a pitcher of martinis. When his drink arrived, he poured himself one and sat back with a sigh. 

“I’m glad I ran into you, Harry. I’ve missed you.” He rubbed his hand across the other man’s cheek, gently. Severus growled and tried to cover it by sipping his brandy. Damnation! Had the brat bedded every available gay wizard in Britain?

“I missed you too, Oliver. How are practices going? I heard they moved you up to Keeper proper, finally, for Puddlemere. I’m so proud of you.” Harry’s voice was quiet and sincere. He clearly wasn’t pining for Wood. Severus felt his mood lift fractionally.

The wicked twins decided that just wouldn’t do. “Oi, Harry!” They shouted at him together.

“Did you know Charlie is coming home next month? I bet he’ll want to see you while he’s here.” Harry frowned at the twins.

“Hush. He won’t want to see me. He’s still angry,” he said shortly. The twins appeared crestfallen. Then they thought of another plan.

“Well, if you don’t want to see Charlie, you know you can always see us.” They leered playfully at him. He smirked.

“You two are hopelessly straight. I don’t convert straight boys. Besides, your mother would never forgive me.” He laughed at them. 

Severus leaned forward and hissed in his ear. “Have you dated every available gay wizard in the country, Potter?” His voice was icy. 

Harry gaped at him. What? That sounded like…..no, it couldn’t be. He smirked. He’d soon find out what it was. “No, I seem to be missing one or two.” He stared frankly at Severus, appraising him from his shoes to his hairline. 

The older man blushed under his frank stare and promptly forgot what he’d been feeling jealous about. Harry smirked at him again. “I generally go out with anyone brave enough to ask me, Severus, which is why I was so upset with Hermione the other morning. She’s taken it upon herself to get me off the market before I’m ready. I don’t sleep with people on the first date you know. I am not a cheap floozy.” He shot a mock haughty expression at the older man, who finally chuckled.

“No, I suppose you’re not. It’s just a bit startling to see all these former and potential lovers around you.”

“I’m irresistible; it’s a curse.” Harry laughed at him. Severus laughed back, a genuine laugh this time.

“I’ve never seen Malfoy look so low, Harry, really.”

The rest of the evening passed in much the same manner, the banter easy and amusing, the music good, the drinks plentiful. Early in the morning, the others began to stagger out. Harry was none too steady on his feet; he stumbled on getting up, bringing his body into close contact with Severus’. The other man gasped as he felt all that young warm hardness pressed to him.

“M’sorry. Did I hurt you?” Harry was gazing blearily at him. 

“No, not at all. Let’s get you home, Wonder Boy.” Harry slapped at him.

“Don’t call me that. You don’t know if I’m wonderful or not.” Harry smirked at him.

Severus got him outside and apparated them both home. “You’ll splinch yourself if you try to do it alone, you’re drunk as a lord.” Harry grinned.

They stumbled their way up the path to the doors of the school and were about to part ways. Harry’s slurred speech stopped Severus.

“You know, Severus, you should get out more. You’re quite handsome in your own way. Surely some lucky boy should be allowed to know that. You are gay, are you not?” With that, Harry came closer, embracing the older man somewhat clumsily. Severus could not stop himself.

He bent his head and captured the boy’s lips with his own. With that first touch of moist skin to skin, his knees buckled. The room spun out of control. He wrapped his arms around an unprotesting Harry and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue deeply into the younger man’s mouth. Harry gasped and moaned and raised his hands to fist them in Severus’ hair. He plunged his tongue into the other man’s mouth, and tangled it with Severus’, mimicking other, more intimate actions. The thrusting made Severus moan heavily.

He broke away with great difficulty, breathing heavily. Harry stared at him, completely sober and wide eyes with an expression of glazed passion on his face. He mumbled, “Yes. Definitely gay, you are. What just happened here? That was quite possibly the best kiss I have ever given or received. Seriously.” He was staring at Severus, who was staring back.

“I don’t know what that was. I’m going to bed. You should too.” Severus turned and stalked off to his dungeons, robes swirling around him. Harry leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Damn, the man was totally sexy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry woke up, there was a vial of hangover potion on his nightstand. Under it was a note. 

_I quite enjoyed last evening. Perhaps we should do it again?_

Harry thought so, too. He quaffed the potion and began to feel slightly more human. When his head stopped trying to hex him into unconsciousness, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. One hot shower and associated ablutions later, he felt quite fit. He headed out the door to breakfast, whistling as he went. He had a feeling it was going to be a marvelous day.

He slid into his seat, tapped his wand for his usual breakfast, and poured himself a very large, very strong cup of tea. No milk. One sugar. Just the way he liked it after an evening of overindulgence. He chanced a glance up and there was the Potions Master, smirking at him. He waved cheerfully.

“Good morning Severus. Thanks for the potion, though I’m damned if I know how you got past my wards.”

The older man smirked at him. Harry was pleased to know there was no malice in the expression. “I didn’t, you impudent brat. I had the house elves deliver it.”

“Ahh. By the by, I’ve an answer for you.”

Severus held his breath.

“I’d love to do it again.” And he exhaled in relief. Now for part two of his plan to be set in motion. He scooted down a couple of seats to take the spot closest to his quarry, and engaged him in quiet conversation.

“I sent the potion to the Weasley’s too. Do you suppose they’ll surface for breakfast?”

“It’s doubtful. They generally have a lie in till lunch. Positively slothful, if you ask me.” Harry grinned at him. “Hermione is beginning to think she wants to start their family. Ron’s been eager for quite some time to do just that, but it hasn’t happened yet. They’re likely practicing some more.”

“There’s an image I could have gone my whole life without seeing.” Harry laughed outright at that sally from the normally morose man sitting next to him. 

Severus’ next words touched the younger man. “If she’s having problems conceiving, she should see Poppy, then me. We can fix the problem easily, I’m sure.” 

“I’ll mention it to her; thank you. She doesn’t always remember, being muggle born, that magic can cure things muggle medicine cannot.” Harry grew serious. “I’d like to have a godchild running ‘round the castle.”

“Don’t you want children of your own, Harry?” Severus looked up, waiting for the owls to arrive with the morning post.

“Yes. With the right man.” Harry turned at the sound of owls’ wings flapping and groaned. “Oh no, more owl post. I’m going to kill that woman, I swear. Did Hermione tell you what she did?”

Severus nodded. “Pity that. I’m sure you’d rather find your own man. You never know, perhaps he’s right under your nose.”

Harry stared at him. “Perhaps he is, at that.” He smiled, a slow sultry smile of dawning attraction and interest. “Tell me, Severus, what are you looking for in a mate?”

“I decline to answer, just yet.” Severus put on his best mock reproving frown. “Read your mail, imp.” Harry grinned at him.

One of the owls dropped a silver envelope in front of him, with his name scrawled on it in blue ink. His first name and Box 394 below it. He chuckled and cast a sideways glance at his breakfast companion. He opened it and read it. Then he read it again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I had first decided that I’d respond to your ad before letting you know how I feel for you. After last night, that didn’t seem to be a wise course of action. I enjoyed spending time with you last evening, and hope that we will share many more such evenings together._

_I have held you in rather high regard for quite some time now. Had I realized you share my preferences, I might have spoken sooner. Then again, I might not have; fear of rejection is a terrible thing. I did not wish to risk the friendship we’ve built up since you returned to Hogwart’s, nor did I want to risk our professional relationship. However, everything changed late last evening._

_You kissed me, and the world stopped moving. You kissed me and I kissed you back. I have never felt anything quite so right in my entire life. I admit I overheard your conversation on Monday with Hermione and Ron. I read your ad, and discovered I would have been inclined to answer it. Knowing it was about you made that desire even stronger. I would like to get to know you better. I would like for you to get to know me better. I think I could love you. Do you think you could love me?_

_If so, would you spend the day with me, today?_

_Yours,_

_Severus_

Harry set the letter down gently, and turned to Severus. He slid closer to him. He reached out with gentle fingers and smiled softly. He murmured, “Yes. I’d love to.”

The Potions Master smiled back at him. Later, people would say it was the first such smile they’d ever seen grace his face. A moment later, Harry was in his lap, and they were kissing, for the entire world to see. They both nearly fell off their chairs when Hermione’s voice rang out.

“I knew it! I knew that someday I’d find the right man for you, Harry Potter!” She walked swiftly across the hall to hug them both. Harry and Severus looked very sternly at the happy witch and said, as one, “No more set ups, Hermione.” She giggled and agreed.

Six months later, they were bonded for all time. A year after that, their first child was on the way. They were delighted to discover that the Weasleys would be having a child at nearly the same time. 

Years later, when they were much older and very comfortable in their marriage, when the children asked how they’d fallen in love, they would look at each other and smile. Then they’d tell their offspring, in unison, “It all started with a personal ad that Aunt Hermione placed.”

The End


End file.
